


i

by galactoc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Genderswap, Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactoc/pseuds/galactoc
Summary: collection of short drabbles and ficlets





	1. Chapter 1

For once, Thor cannot draw up his airy façade of arrogance and wield it against the enemy. Thanos radiates power, massive and uncontrolled, and the smooth confidence of his tone betrays him as someone who has never suffered real defeat before.

In the cold space of Jotunheim where frigid air presses down coldly on him, fear strikes a bolt through him and renders him almost immobile. The only comfort Thor has is the knowledge of the presence of Loki beside him.

No frost giants in sight, save for one.

"Delicate, unbroken creatures," the purple man flexes one of his two golden gloves, his infinity gauntlets, and the stones glint and reflect light back onto his armor. "When I am finished, I will make you long for something as sweet as pain."

"No," the words break free from Thor's lips almost instinctually, "You won't."

Loki sighs, a breath of freedom, as his skin changes sapphire and the intricate carvings of his race rise up above his flesh. The green eyes flash ruby, and when he breathes into the air there is no sign of it.

"For once in your life you cannot destroy, Thanos," and when Loki rises his arms the ice of the landscape shifts, cracking immeasurably, the deafening noise of splitting thundering through the air. The ice is a living thing, now, underneath the fingertips of this frost giant, and it moves fluidly, taking Thanos' soldiers with it.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Avengers meet at rendezvous no one is there save for one person. She turns in a flurry of green, jet black waves of tresses cascading down her back, and her face is a real thing of beauty. Finely boned, with eyes that flash emerald, and thick lashes that could brush the sky. From the outline of her tight armor you can see the smooth grace of her calves. The woman is tall and thin, like a model.

And Iron Man actually slides his faceplate open. "Holy shit," says Tony, "Who are you, ravishing lady? I mean, you're at our meeting point so you're probably a bad guy, but I hope you're not."

She arches one eyebrow upwards, expression arrogant and superior in a way that seems vaguely familiar, before standing and morphing. The shoulders become broader, hair shortens to the nape of the neck, and the arms and calves are lightly muscled now. "I hope so too."

And Thor enters in a flash of lightning, face already overjoyed at all of his friends and companions brought together. It evens out a little when he catches sight of Tony looking paler than ever and his brother smirking, as usual, at the lot of them.

"Your friends," says Loki, walking past him, "are quite stupid."

"Well-" Thor splutters, "That isn't their fault!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I would like nothing more than to see you as you are," says Thor, a pleading note running through his voice, sitting at the edge of the silken bed. He reaches out a tentative hand, but his fingers only brush the air between them, settling back down in defeat. "I have rarely desired something more."

Silence. Calculating.

Loki only draws nearer quietly, taking Thor’s face into his hands as he captures his mouth in a soft kiss, settling onto the edge of the bed. They feel each other’s lips again and again in a hot press of air, bodies entwining.

Loki straddles the Thunder God, and places a hand on his own flat, sculpted abdomen. He shifts forward a bit as the glamour is removed and his weight is centered there. 

Through Loki’s robes Thor can glimpse the curve of his swelling stomach.

”Beautiful,” he whispers, placing a hand on his stomach. Loki puts his hand over Thor’s.

 


End file.
